<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ангел из Тобаго by Fountainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285663">Ангел из Тобаго</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fountainer/pseuds/Fountainer'>Fountainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Angels, Angst, Cruelty, Demons, Drama, Falling In Love, Humiliation, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Philosophy, Psychological Horror, Rescue, Romance, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fountainer/pseuds/Fountainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня будет необычный день. Сегодня закат будет пылать, сжигая свет, а на апельсиновом дереве нальются яблоки. Сегодня правило будет нарушено. Хотя нарушено оно было задолго до этого. Тогда, когда из мира было украдено то, что оставалось живым в чьём-то сердце.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ангел из Тобаго</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Небольшое замечание: эту работу Вы уже могли видеть на Фикбуке, но так вышло, что автор (я) немного переезжает на эту платформу. Если Вы здесь впервые (или решили перечитать), автор желает Вам приятного времяпрепровождения и надеется, что не разочарует :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ангел курил. Забавно, что первая фабрика по переработке табака была построена в Севилье ещё в далёком 1620 году, но желание попробовать появилось у него только сейчас. На самом деле, он надышался дымом ещё тогда, когда пытался спасти собрание переводов Ветхого Завета на древнегреческий в день пожара в Александрийской библиотеке. Или во времена Святой Испанской Инквизиции, костры которой пожирали Европу, пока дети захлёбывались кощунственным пеплом.</p><p>Адское пламя, созданное на Земле.</p><p>Он затянулся. Дым витиевато кружил на ветру и медленно просачивался сквозь открытую форточку. Седой туман обволакивал нимб, одиноко зависший между реальностями, а на маховые перья изредка попадал пепел, поднятый в воздух лёгким дуновением ветра. Сначала он неосознанно считал часы. Первый. Второй. Третий. В какой-то момент по полу начали струиться лёгкие вихри сквозняка, но он не удостоил их и косым взглядом. Хотя, наверное, мало кому взбрело бы в голову учить природу правильным манерам. Во времена расцвета язычества это наверняка посчитали бы кощунством, а в более поздние века просто недостойным внимания занятием. Кстати, это и произошло когда-то с гавотом, что было весьма печально. В танце даже время текло иначе, оно словно существовало всегда и везде, но одновременно и не существовало вовсе. В такие моменты казалось, что ещё минуту назад гигантские стебли кипариса прятали под собой крошечных Dromaeosauriformipes rarus, а уже спустя мгновение через атмосферу продирался первый космический аппарат. Грубо говоря, всасывание лёгкими никотина чем-то смахивало на танец. Танец безумный, меняющий темп на вздохе и ритм на выдохе, будто его выдумывал сам Хронос. Вот и сейчас, возможно, что солнце успело несколько раз упасть за горизонт, но точно сказать ангел не мог. Он думал.</p><p>Ангелам не пристало бояться. Вот людям можно. Людям вообще много чего дозволяется, взять те же индульгенции или отмаливание грехов. Всевышний простит любой проступок, только попроси.</p><p>Если бы всё было так просто.</p><p>Если бы <em>для всех</em> всё было так просто.</p><p>Уже несколько часов по крыше лёгкой дробью стучал дождь. Капли перламутром стекали по высоким окнам, застилая видимость так, что о вспышках молний можно было догадаться лишь по зверским раскатам грома. Небо обернулось кровоточащей мглой, зияющей в бесконечной утробной пустоте. Небесная твердь, до рваных кварков изъеденная рыдающими тучами, нависала над самой землёй, разрежая воздух. Ничего не было видно, даже звёзд.</p><p>
  <em>Звёзды. </em>
</p><p>Почему-то захотелось произнести это слово вслух. Распробовать, проглотить, вместе с кровью разнести живительным теплом по всему телу. А потом долго-долго ждать подходящего случая, чтобы сказать его вновь.</p><p>
  <em>Звёзды. </em>
</p><p>Было просто, не так ли? Но почему тогда к горлу подкатило то давящее ощущение, прожигающее всё нутро насквозь? Так, что все чувства разом притупились, а в ушах появился звон от этой пугающе одинокой тишины. Словно ты лежишь в своём собственном, персональном гробу, а над головой несколько футов кладбищенской земли, пропитанной слезами скорбящих. А ты задыхаешься. Просто берёшь и задыхаешься.</p><p>
  <em>Звёзды. </em>
</p><p>Как так выходит, что кто-то берёт и буквально забирает весь твой мир, который ты так старательно выстраивал вокруг себя? День за днём ты со старанием подстригаешь в нём кустики аккуратно высаженного европейского бересклета, забиваешь в свои собственные декорации один латунный гвоздик за другим, а что в итоге? Кто-то приходит и нагло встаёт в самом центре твоей маленькой Вселенной, улыбаясь во все тридцать два и приветливо помахивая ручкой. Сначала у тебя забирают твой любимый парк с утками. Теперь утки это не просто утки, а птицы, которых ты кормишь с <em>ним</em>. Потом тебя лишают самодержавия в твоём собственном книжном. С каких пор то кресло — <em>его</em>? А что говорить о Том Самом ресторане? После какой конкретно вашей посиделки столик внезапно стал совершенно особенным столиком, всполохи любви за которым разве что только вино не расплёскивают? Теперь вот, <em>он</em> забрал <em>звёзды</em>.</p><p>Ангел щёлкнул по сигарете, сбрасывая пепел. Эта ночь и не думала кончаться.</p><p>***</p><p>Демоны были странными. В плане, странными были на самом деле абсолютно все, кроме кроликов, но конкретно эти оккультные существа имели раздражающую привычку выделяться. От них буквально разило необычностью, как от муравьедов. Но муравьеды не шли против Всевышнего и не так мозолили глаза, поэтому пока их решили оставить в покое. В любом случае, будь то представители отряда неполнозубых или самые настоящие черти — все последователи Сатаны обожали оказываться в центре внимания.</p><p>Но один демон любил выделяться больше допустимого. Больше примерно на гуголплекс. Поэтому и подружился с ангелом.</p><p>Потом, когда выделяться стало некуда, а граница разумного маячила где-то в районе созвездия Canes Venatici, пришлось действовать со всей своей адской коварностью. Поэтому он в него влюбился.</p><p>Теперь всё происходящее официально приобрело статус сумасшествия. Демону надоело строить из себя что-то из ряда вон выходящее, но чётко выставленная модель поведения давала о себе знать. Эта привычка, которую он взращивал в себе столько, сколько даже для бессмертного существа покажется вечностью, взяла и отыскала его вновь. Она тихонько вгрызлась в то самое место, где у человека должна быть душа, пустила корни и расцвела кроваво-красными бутонами. И он, чёрт возьми, пропал. Взял и вдруг потерялся на этой маленькой зелёной планетке. Достаточно вызывающе, не так ли?..</p><p>Уже несколько месяцев демон не давал о себе знать.</p><p>Несколько недель назад ангел выкурил свою первую сигарету.</p><p>Звёзды стали ярче. Приближалась зима.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Они же не могли отправить его обратно в Ад, верно?</em>
</p><p>Страж Восточных врат шатался по комнате и жестикулировал так, будто репетировал свою последнюю битву с Пламенеющим мечом наперевес. Бурная мыслительная деятельность охватила всё пространство вокруг, казалось, что весь дом находится в замешательстве. Пепельница давно переполнилась окурками и теперь выполняла чисто символическую функцию — лишний мусор ангел просто чудесил в ближайший мусорный бак. Он выходил из себя.</p><p>Несколько месяцев. Не так уж и много. Но. Почему. Тогда. Так. Страшно?<br/>
<em>Он</em> будто бы притащил в твоё сознание свой облитый золотом трон и оставил на самом входе. Секунду назад ты пытался вспомнить год, в котором Чайковский написал «Пиковую даму», но вдруг наткнулся взглядом на это дрянное кресло и вспомнил про Фредди Меркьюри. Каждый день мозг учтиво выделял пару-тройку часов на мысли об одном конкретном демоне, и это пугало. А в какой-то момент… В какой-то момент ожидание этих самых мыслей начало походить на зависимость. Это пугало ещё больше.</p><p>Старые рукописи, манускрипты, фолианты, альманахи… Их пожелтевшие страницы пахли лигнином, ванилью и яблочными семечками. А ещё воспоминаниями. Впервые этот аромат начал раздражать. Ангел бросил взгляд на уличное пальто. Кажется, сегодня придётся пройтись.</p><p>***</p><p>— Кто бы сомневался… — с довольной ухмылкой мужчина отвернулся от стеклянного шара. За секунду он сбросил ноги с подлокотника соседнего кресла, случайно чиркнув по красному кедру лакированными оксфордами. Вскочил, поправил винтажные запонки и резко развернулся к выходу из кабинета. Чуть пританцовывая, он направился вглубь дома, гуляя хищным взглядом по своей скромной обители. Его чёрные, как обсидиан, волосы отливали металлическим блеском, а тёмно-синий бархатный костюм выделялся в полумраке помещения.</p><p>Насвистывая какую-то минорную мелодию, мужчина шествовал между уходящих в потолок деревянных стеллажей. С них смотрели (по-настоящему смотрели) законсервированные глаза с давно помутневшими хрусталиками. К банкам тянули свои полуразложившиеся конечности изуродованные подобия тех, кого дети проходят на уроках зоологии, а на нескольких книжных полках стояли запрещённые, табуированные писания, которым следовало сгореть в праведном огне ещё в тринадцатом веке. Смрад, тихие поскуливания и практически фантомный стук ударяющихся о поверхность капель крови. Музыкальное сопровождение к вашему персональному аду.</p><p>Он остановился у одной из клеток. Она была больше остальных, а её узорчатые прутья из чугуна были сплошь покрыты латинскими буквами. Пахло серой. Мужчина наотмашь ударил камеру ногой, заставив её покачнуться. Изнутри раздалось сдавленное шипение.</p><p>— Твоя принцесса уже в пути, — издевательским тоном прошептал похититель, наклонясь и проведя пальцем по металлу. Послышалось низкое рычание, за которым последовала тихая брань. Мужчина растянулся в улыбке.</p><p>***</p><p>Пять часов утра. Этот внезапный порыв походил на попытку отправить письмо, не зная ни адреса, ни адресата, ни даже ближайшего почтового отделения. На улицах было пустынно и тихо, в этой картине даже проглядывалось что-то постапокалиптическое. Хотя зачем кривить душой? Конец света должен был наступить в конце прошлого лета. Не наступил. Но обстановка всё же была жуткой — устоявшийся воздух будто вибрировал, разнося запах озона по всему Сохо, а солнце ещё не успело подняться и осветить стройный ряд магазинчиков. Вывески на них всё ещё горели, неустанно гоняя по проводам электроны. Но всё казалось неправильным. От той неестественно скорчившейся тени и до отсутствия пения птиц. Всё. Будто даже планета начала крутиться в другую сторону. Под кожей разливался неприятный озноб, а в голову всё чаще стали прокрадываться страшные, навязчивые мысли. В какой-то момент начало бросать в жар, словно от температуры. Образы разбегались, прячась где-то за глазницами, не давая себя поймать. Перед сознанием вспыхнуло Начало. Всплески пульсирующей энергии, первые спиральные галактики, описанные позже Хабблом, чёрные дыры, вырывающиеся из них частицы-переносчики… Забавно, люди назвали бозон Хиггса «частицей Бога», не осознавая, насколько правы. А ещё они придумали телескопы, чтобы наблюдать за звёздами.</p><p>
  <em>Звёзды. </em>
</p><p>Ангел вздрогнул, когда на него вдруг налетел непонятно откуда взявшийся велосипедист. Налетел и тут же испарился. И, кажется, что-то обронил. Письмо мгновенно оказалось в руках, а внимательный взгляд несколько раз пробежал по нескольким строчкам на конверте. Это… ему? Но это невозможно, абсолютно исключено и…</p><p>Внезапная боль пронзила череп, заставив зажмуриться и сжать губы до тризма челюсти. От конверта явно пахло озоном и какими-то примесями, которые теперь ярче прослеживались в кислороде, наполняющем лёгкие. Походило на отравление. Ангел неосознанным движением поправил клетчатую бабочку, пытаясь усилить приток нормального воздуха. Стало душно. Видимо, яд, сейчас активно разрушающий нейронные связи, был принесён вместе с ночным дождём. Обычно эфирному существу не стоило бы беспокоиться из-за очередного зловония, пропитавшего атмосферу — люди любили такое придумывать. Но действие этого токсина определённо было направлено точно на ангела, иначе сейчас он бы спокойно стоял на своих двоих, а не падал, отчаянно пытаясь противиться внезапно накатившей слабости. Ангел <em>падал</em>. Довольно прозаично.</p><p>Записка с лёгкостью вылетела из конверта, давая лежащему возможность её осмотреть. Приступ прошёл. Пока что. Чтобы подняться, пришлось опереться на стоящую рядом клумбу с хризантемами. На ум не вовремя пришли мысли о том, что в Японии эти цветы считаются символом здоровья и долголетия. Выглядело как сущее издевательство. Но один факт раздражал чуть больше. Совсем чуть-чуть. Записка оказалась совершенно пустой. Ни подписи, ни словечка, ничего. Только обратный адрес на конверте. И, кажется, до места назначения рукой подать.</p><p>***</p><p>Как бы вы представили жилище человека, коллекция которого была настолько противозаконной, что за одну только дощечку на крыльце при желании можно получить пожизненное? Неприступная крепость, существующая вне пространства и времени? Исполинская космическая станция, спрятанная от любопытных глаз где-нибудь за кольцами Сатурна? Или, может, двухэтажный особняк в одном из самых людных кварталов Лондона? Что? Нет? Тогда тут вы глубоко ошибаетесь.</p><p>«Хочешь что-то спрятать — спрячь это на виду.» Это знаменитейшее правило, как ни странно, правда работало. Только с некоторыми модификациями.<br/>
Во-первых, вы правда думаете, что никто не заинтересуется гигантским коттеджем в сердце города? Не заинтересуется, если приложить усилия. Усилия, деньги и совсем немного чёрной магии.<br/>
Во-вторых, людям не под силу найти что-то, если они это что-то не ищут. Поэтому коллекция наполнялась экспонатами, давно погибшими в памяти, ненужными, забытыми, потерявшимися без вести навсегда.</p><p>
  <em>Сегодня будет необычный день. Сегодня закат будет пылать, сжигая свет, а на апельсиновом дереве нальются яблоки. Сегодня правило будет нарушено. Хотя нарушено оно было задолго до этого. Тогда, когда из мира было украдено то, что оставалось живым в чьём-то сердце. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Здание выцвело. Корни рядом растущих каштановых деревьев давно вплелись в фундамент, а ветки царапали стены из клинкерного кирпича. Пахло древностью, из окон виднелся свет, испускаемый гелевыми свечами. Из-за только показавшегося солнца по усадьбе гуляли неприкаянные тени, сливаясь силуэтами и вновь уносясь от подступающих лучей. Тяжёлое место.</p><p>Ангел протянул руку к бронзовому дверному молотку, выполненному в форме лиры, и осторожно постучал. За стенкой раздалась лёгкая поступь, словно кто-то подошёл к глазку на цыпочках, а потом вдруг резко открылась соседняя дверь, больше напоминавшая чёрный вход, нежели путь в парадную комнату. По другую сторону дома раздалось тяжёлое дыхание, похожее на звериное. Ангел сглотнул и направился внутрь. Нужно было найти хозяина и попросить помощи. Вряд ли человеческие лекарства ему помогут, но мысли о записке не давали покоя.</p><p>Было ли виной плохое самочувствие, не позволяющее вернуться домой, или же просто присущий ангелу интерес — непонятно, но в любом случае предпринимать что-то было поздно. Дверь за ним с тихим щелчком закрылась.</p><p>
  <em>Темнота. Тишина. Одиночество. Но чьё тогда дыхание шелестит над самым ухом, пробираясь в нутро сквозь вздутые от напряжения вены? </em>
</p><p>Вспыхнула осиновая спичка. Вместе с фирменными сигаретами в кармане всегда лежал новенький коробок, что здорово помогло. Чудо бы тоже могло здорово помочь, но после очередного приступа силы будто бы забились в самый неприметный уголок, боясь выдать неизвестному ужасу своё местоположение. Ангел зажёг фарфоровый канделябр и тут же слегка подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Лучше бы <i>это</i> оставалось скрыто во мраке.</p><p>
  <em>Чёрное, практически смоляное перо. Слишком большое для вороны, не так ли?</em>
</p><p>— Мистер Фелл! Я думал, вы сегодня уже не появитесь.</p><p>В глаза ударил внезапно включившийся свет. Сквозь прикрывающую глаза ладонь ангел попытался разглядеть обладателя голоса. На винтовой лестнице стоял высокий мужчина, довольно прилично выглядящий, но очень не прилично улыбающийся. Пронзительный, хищный взгляд будто оценивал, приковывал и гипнотизировал. Словно койот, готовый совершить выпад, когда жертва зазевается.</p><p>— Извините, но мне кажется неправильным, что вам известно моё имя, но я не знаю ваше. Представитесь? — ангел нервно улыбнулся, отступая назад.</p><p>— Не уверен, что моя фамилия вам о чём-нибудь скажет, но желание гостя — на первом месте, — тонкие губы собеседника растянулись в ухмылке. — Мистер Ханлей Толберт Рейхард, для друзей просто Хантер. Да и для врагов тоже. — не снимая с лица оскал, он начал медленно приближаться, будто боясь спугнуть. Или просто играясь. Ангел нахмурился.</p><p>— Мистер Рейхард…</p><p>— Хантер.</p><p>— Я не думаю, что…</p><p>— А я настаиваю. — мужчина в два шага оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки.</p><p>— Могу ли я задать вопрос и услышать внятный ответ?</p><p>Ханлей наигранно возвёл очи горе, будто удивляясь неслыханной наглости собеседника, а потом посмотрел на ангела снисходительно, будто на ребёнка, объевшегося печеньем до похода за сладостями в Хэллоуинскую ночь. Он издевался.</p><p>— И что же так заинтересовало моего любопытного гостя? — Рейхард наклонился ближе.</p><p>— Откуда это перо?</p><p>— Какое перо?</p><p>Ангел обернулся к стене. Пусто. Только паутина и отсутствие пыли на месте, где стоял канделябр. Канделябр?</p><p>— Разве тут не было подсвечника?</p><p>— Дом уже как несколько десятилетий полностью переведён на электричество, — мужчина хмыкнул, умело скрывая наслаждение от созерцания растерянности на лице своей жертвы. — Так что? Ещё вопросы?</p><p>— Зачем вы прислали записку?</p><p>— Господи, да вам плохо.</p><p>— Что? Я прекрасно себя чувствую.</p><p>— Кажется, жар. Мистер Фелл, вам лучше сейчас же присесть.</p><p>— Я не понимаю о чём вы. Я в полном… — ангел покачнулся и ударился о дверь, начиная медленно сползать вниз. Ноги не слушались, он снова начал задыхаться. — Что вы…</p><p>Хантер склонился над ним, разглядывая лицо. Его голос понизился, затихнув до шёпота.</p><p>— Ну что же ты. Ангелам не следует гулять в таком состоянии, — мужчина приподнял его подбородок и постарался поймать потухающий взгляд. — А ещё ангелам не следует попадать в такие неприятности. Ужасные неприятности. Будь я на твоём месте, прыгнул бы уже в адское пламя, потому что такого никому не пожелаешь. — он громко рассмеялся.</p><p>Кто-то на одной из полок заскулил от страха.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Музыка сфер била в висках, на веки навалилась немыслимая тяжесть. Опять. Опять Начало. Опять спокойствие и аромат сахарной пудры. Опять звёзды.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Кроули… Это ты?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Да, ангел, теперь всё хорошо. Всё в полном порядке. Мы смогли.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Смогли? Что смогли?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Теперь мы в безопасности. Я жив, ты жив. Всё позади.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Нет, Кроули, я не понимаю, объясни, что произошло.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Азирафаэль, к чему эти слёзы. Мы выбрались, мы…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Прошу, просто скажи, что случилось.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ангел, где твои крылья?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Мои крылья?..</em>
</p><p>Писк аппарата, присоединённого к креслу, разбудил пленника. Руки были прочно прикованы к ручкам сиденья магией, а яркий, больничный свет заставлял жмуриться. А ещё было больно. Ангел полностью открыл глаза и заметил причину. Трубка. Трубка, торчащая из его смертной шеи. В ней светилось что-то бело-голубое, такое чистое, будто на Земле нет больше ничего светлее. Кажется, он понял. Из него…</p><p>— Откачиваю немного благодати. Надеюсь, ты не против, — Фелл резко повернул голову к дверному проёму, из-за чего всё тело отозвалось кричащей судорогой. — Да не волнуйся ты так, чем больше волнуешься, тем тяжелее будет твоему другу. — Рейхард приблизился и посмотрел сверху вниз, ухмыляясь.</p><p>— Он… Он здесь? — слабо отозвался ангел, не узнавая собственный голос.</p><p>— Нет, на небесах. Гоняется с пегасами наперегонки по облачкам и пьёт клубничный милкшейк с убийцей Гитлера.</p><p>— Он жив?</p><p>— Если это можно так назвать.</p><p>— Он…</p><p>— Ты начинаешь меня бесить, — Ханлей поморщился и снова включил подачу снотворного. — Кажется, пора провалиться в небытие.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>— Ангел, что с твоими крыльями?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Кроули, я не понимаю.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Азирафаэль. Крылья. Тебе нужно от них избавиться.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Что?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Избавься от них, ангел. </em>
</p><p>Опять обжигающий свет. Опять трубка. Опять ужас и запах спирта.</p><p>Но теперь он был один.</p><p>Всего одно чудо, нужно одно чудо, чтобы выбраться. Собраться и спастись. Спасти <em>его</em>. Нужны остатки сил. Последний глубокий вздох, как перед погружением под воду. Единственная попытка. Теперь перед глазами не проносится космос, теперь образы складываются во что-то более родное. Давай же…</p><p>
  <em>Тьма. </em>
</p><p>Ангел всхлипнул. У него не получалось. Не выходило. Хотелось взвыть. Хотелось выдернуть эту чёртову трубку с другой стороны черепной коробки и просто покончить со всем этим.</p><p>
  <em>— Крылья, Азирафаэль. </em>
</p><p>Он рассеянно бросил взгляд на пол и тут же широко распахнул глаза от осознания. Пентаграмма. Конечно. Она запечатывала его силы, буквально растаптывала и душила, не давая разрастись и окрепнуть. Но как её обойти?</p><p>
  <em>— ИЗБАВЬСЯ ОТ КРЫЛЬЕВ, БОГ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ. </em>
</p><p>Избавиться… Как можно от них избавиться?.. Чтобы это сделать, нужно перестать быть ангелом. А это невозможно.</p><p>Аппарат рядом в очередной раз раздражённо пикнул, отвлекая от размышлений. Ангел неосознанно повернулся к нему, скользя по машине усталым взглядом. В глазах на секунду засветился едва видимый огонёк, тут же разгоревшийся столбом ало-жёлтого пламени.</p><p>Ну разумеется.</p><p>Чтобы перестать быть ангелом, нужно либо стать падшим, что в этой ситуации не взыскало бы никакого смысла, либо… Либо стать человеком. Почти человеком, главное не переборщить. Нужно только достать до этого мерзкого металлолома. Но как?</p><p><em>Крылья</em>. Ну конечно, крылья. Ангел расправил плечи. Он так давно этого не делал, поэтому замер в предвкушении.</p><p>Они были красивыми. Белые, как молоко. Светлые, как Рай. Маховое оперение блестело под светом люминесцентных ламп, а тихий шелест, с которым через пух проходили порывы сквозняка, успокаивал.</p><p>Но нужно было действовать. Крылья не создавались для нажатия на кнопки, поэтому следовало привлечь все свои последние силы (не эфирные, а человеческие) и установить максимальную дозу. Несколько неудачных попыток. Опять навернулись непрошенные слёзы. Нужно было успокоиться. Не трястись от страха и безнадёжности…</p><p>
  <em>Звёзды. </em>
</p><p>Почти как мантра. Конечно, пытаться заглушить рвущийся наружу вопль приятной музыкой — довольно наивный шаг. Но сейчас его не нужно было заглушать, нужно было лишь отодрать его от пульта управления, поставить в сознании громоотвод.</p><p>
  <em>Звёзды. </em>
</p><p>Получилось достать?</p><p>
  <em>Звёзды. </em>
</p><p>Нужно лишь слегка нажать на рычаг…</p><p><em>Звёзды</em>.</p><p>Готово. Благодать с новой скоростью покидает тело. Становится пусто. Даже жутко. Крылья тускнеют, становясь почти прозрачными.</p><p>Теперь главное остановить вовремя.</p><p>Пять.</p><p>Четыре.</p><p>Три.</p><p>Два.</p><p>Один.</p><p>
  <em>Ноль?! </em>
</p><p>Ангел дёрнулся от боли. Он опоздал. Выкачал слишком много. Да, теперь он сможет пройти через ангельскую защиту, но на восстановление уйдут… века? Теперь он абсолютно беззащитен. Легче воткнуть себе в руку одну из этих трубок и навсегда потеряться в созвездиях, забыться без билета назад.</p><p>Из глубины дома раздался крик. От знакомого голоса кровь в венах покрылась корочкой льда. Ангел попытался подняться, не помня себя от ярости. Он медленно поплёлся к выходу, хватаясь за все попадающиеся на пути поверхности. Он спотыкался, практически рычал сквозь зубы от боли и наконец вышел в узкий, плохо освещённый коридор через незапертую дверь. Фелл судорожно вздохнул, посмотрев по сторонам. Он будто бы попал в какой-то извращённый Ковчег. Со всех сторон смотрели <em>экспонаты</em>. <em>Экспонаты</em>, среди которых мог оказаться он сам. Измученный, потерянный, разодранный до самых атомов, пропущенный через мясорубку. Перед глазами всплыло чёрное перо. Если он отступит, то это станет концом. Его личным Апокалипсисом. Он двинулся вперёд.</p><p>Крика больше не было слышно. Облегчение, но теперь потерялся его единственный ориентир в этом муравейнике. Приходилось полагаться на интуицию. Коридоры, лестницы, снова коридоры. Казалось, что дом состоит из зеркал, что ангел просто ходит по кругу. Наверное, здесь он и сгинет, забившись туда, куда не попадает свет.</p><p>Впереди показался огромный зал. Хоть какое-то разнообразие. Колонны эпохи ренессанса, хрустальные люстры, фонтаны-раковины и стеллажи. Огромное количество стеллажей. Вдруг послышался голос, и Фелл вздрогнул от неожиданности. Это несомненно был Рейхард. Когда зрение наконец сфокусировались, ангел смог рассмотреть другой конец помещения.</p><p>Клетки.</p><p>Большие, маленькие, металлические, выполненные из какого-то тёмного дерева, накрытые брезентом лимонного цвета, покоившиеся на постаментах... Мужчина стоял у самой высокой, наклонившись к ней так, что агатовые волосы, обычно стоявшие дыбом, сейчас свисали вниз. В руках он что-то увлечённо вертел, говоря что-то человеку за решёткой. Ангел начал медленно приближаться, проходя за полками. В какой-то момент он инстинктивно схватил какой-то мраморный бюст, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем безоружным. Он подошёл почти вплотную. Один удар. Ему нужен один удар.</p><p>— Мистер Фелл. Вы припозднились.</p><p>Ангел уставился на поворачивающегося Рейхарда, не в силах оторвать глаз от еще одного смоляного пера, лежащего в его руках. Из клетки раздались низкое шипение.</p><p>— Разве не глупо было предполагать, что я оставлю дверь открытой просто так? — он нацепил свой фирменный оскал и начал подходить ближе. Так банально, но производило должный эффект.</p><p>Ангел испуганно попятился в сторону, упёршись спиной в прутья клетки. Вдруг он заметил латинский алфавит, которым была расписана вся её наружная сторона. Буквы были выведены краской, не высечены. Решение замаячило перед сознанием.</p><p>Хантер медленно перевёл взгляд на бюст, который Фелл безуспешно пытался спрятать за спиной, и присвистнул.</p><p>— Решил проломить мне череп этой игрушкой? — он с улыбкой наклонил голову и скорчил умилённую рожицу. — Какая честь, ангел. Или уже не ангел?</p><p>— У меня есть план получше. — проигнорировав выпад, ответил соперник.</p><p>— Что? Побежишь плакаться отцу? Разве тебя не выкинули с небес, как плешивую шавку?</p><p>Клетка пошатнулась от немого удара. Изнутри раздалось рычание.</p><p>— Смотри, как бесится. Такая преданность. Такими и должны быть верные псы. — Рейхард уставился прямо на ангела, пытаясь разглядеть в его глазах точку воздействия. Его бархатный пиджак едва заметно вздымался, указывая на нервное дыхание своего хозяина.</p><p>И Фелл решился. Резким движением он развернулся к клетке и со всей силы вдарил куском камня по росписи. Одного задетого символа будет достаточно.</p><p>Запах серы резко наполнил лёгкие. Ханлей застыл на месте, изумлённо переводя взгляд то на ангела, то на камеру, которая сейчас была готова разлететься от неведомой силы, разрастающейся внутри. Наконец-то он отмер и побежал. Наивно. Чёрный вихрь сбил его с ног и прокатил по полу, раздирая кожу. Из-за пыли было тяжело дышать, Рейхард беспомощно дёргал ногами, пытаясь освободиться. Он рыдал, молился, снова рыдал. Взывал к прощению, а потом проклинал ангела. Всё было тщетно, и скоро он оказался в одной из клеток. Слабый, ещё не мёртвый, но уже не живой. Коллекционер, ставший частью своей коллекции.</p><p>***</p><p>— Азирафаэль! Азирафаэль, ты в порядке? Подожди, где твои крылья? Почему я их не вижу? Ангел, нет, не вырубайся, нам нужно убираться отсюда. Потерпи немного.</p><p>Сквозь темноту был слышен голос. <em>Кроули</em>. Опять музыка сфер, опять сахарная пудра, только теперь вернуться в реальность показалось самым желанным, самым правильным. Нужно вернуться.</p><p>Демон бережно поднял ангела на руки. Азирафаэль спас его, нырнул за ним в эту кричащую бездну и пострадал. На янтарных глазах заблестели кристальные слёзы. Им нужно было вернуться домой. К себе домой. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Они выбрались. Они смогли.</p><p>
  <em>Сегодня был необычный день. Сегодня звёздная пыль просыпалась на тюльпановые поля, а небеса запели вместе с соловьями. Сегодня правило было нарушено. Хотя нарушено оно было задолго до этого. Тогда, когда два сердца, летающих в одиночестве, забились одно под ритм другого под самым первым дождём.<br/>
</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>История подошла к концу, и я надеюсь, что вы остались довольны (если нет, мне будет интересно услышать Ваше мнение). Не стесняйтесь оставлять отзывы с критикой, потому что сейчас я работаю над кое-чем новым и буду рада узнать о недостатках своей первой работы)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>